Selective inhibitors of cyclooxygenase-2 are a sub-class of the class of drugs known as non-steroidal antiinflammatory drugs (NSAIDs). The NSAIDs are active in reducing the prostaglandin-induced pain and swelling associated with the inflammation process but are also active in affecting other prostaglandin-regulated processes not associated with the inflammation process. Thus, use of high doses of most common NSAIDs can produce severe side effects, including life threatening ulcers, that limit their therapeutic potential. An alternative to NSAIDs is the use of corticosteroids, which have even more drastic side effects, especially when long term therapy is involved.
Previous NSAIDs have been found to prevent the production of prostaglandin by inhibiting enzymes in the human arachidonic acid/prostaglandin pathway including the enzyme cyclooxygenase (COX). The discovery that there are two isoforms of the COX enzyme, the first, COX-1, being involved with physiological functions and the second, COX-2, being induced in inflamed tissue, has given rise to a new approach. While conventional NSAIDs block both forms of the enzyme, the identification of the inducible COX-2 enzyme associated with inflammation has provided a viable target of inhibition which more effectively reduces inflammation and produces fewer and less drastic side effects. Many compounds which have activity as COX-2 inhibitors have been identified, including rofecoxib (VIOXX®), etoricoxib (ARCOXMA™), celecoxib (CELEBREX®) and valdecoxib (BEXTRA™), and much research continues in this area.
Many patients suffering from a chronic cyclooxygenase-2 mediated disease or condition are elderly and thus are at increased risk for thrombotic cardiovascular events, such as stroke, myocardial ischemia, myocardial infarction, angina pectoris, transient ischemic attack (TIA; amaurosis fugax), reversible ischemic neurologic deficits, and any similar thrombotic event in any vascular bed (splanchnic, renal, aortic, peripheral, etc.). Moreover, there is evidence that patients with chronic inflammatory conditions, such as rheumatoid arthritis and systemic lupus erythematosis are at increased risk for thrombotic cardiovascular events. It is desirable that such patients receive appropriate therapy to reduce their risk of such events, such as low-dose aspirin therapy. However, it has been reported that the co-administration of aspirin and a selective COX-2 inhibitor in a rat model resulted in substantially more severe gastric injury than is produced with either agent alone. See Fiorucci et al., Gastroenterology, vol. 123, pp. 1598-1606, 2002. Thus, the major advantage that COX-2 selective inhibitors have over NSAIDS may be offset by the concomitant use of aspirin.
NO-releasing forms of non-steroidal anti-inflammatory drugs are known in the art and are reported to have improved gastrointestinal and cardiovascular safety profiles over their conventional NSAID counterparts. Furthermore, NO-releasing forms of selective cyclooxygenase-2 selective inhibitors are disclosed in WO 01/45703, published on Jun. 28, 2001.
The present invention provides for novel nitrosated prodrugs for cyclooxygenase-2 selective inhibitors that are useful for treating cyclooxygenase-2 mediated diseases or conditions and can be administered alone or in combination with low-dose aspirin. The invention provides efficacy in treating chronic cyclooxygenase-2 mediated diseases or conditions, effectively reduces the risk of thrombotic cardiovascular events and potentially renal side effects and at the same time reduces the risk of GI ulceration or bleeding.